Missions of Danger 4 Sai x male reader
by Kait Stalnaker
Summary: Sai has become more than a friend to you. You wish it to be more but don't want to hurt him or start something that will end in pain. The team gets attacked and Sai gets hurt. How will you both get out alive?


I do not own Naruto or its affiliated characters. This is a work of fiction and I will warn you of graphic scenes and gore as well as sexual scenes if you do not like such scenes refrain from reading any farther and move along. Now with that over with on with the story. This is in the readers perspective and you are a man. Sai is 19 and your character can be 20 or over.

I raced through the maze of hallways having already mastered them upon first coming through. Sai and Hoshigake were directly behind me following me and trusting that I would get them out and the child we had been sent in to rescue and return to his father. I heard a yelp behind us and glanced back to see Sai had taken a hit to the shoulder. Hoshigake took the boy from Sai's arms and ran faster. I was team captain and I would not leave Sai behind. I spun in a second and released my fireball jutsu as Sai stumbled past me. I leaped backwards and caught Sai in my arms as he stumbled again.  
Lifting him into my arms I ran with him. Sai coughed hard, "Thank you captain 'name'."  
"Its my duty Sai," I said sadly as I ignored the curious look the younger male gave me.  
We progressed then once we were out and in the woods, I told Hoshigake to rest for a bit as I set Sai down. "I need to take care of that wound Sai," I said as I retrieved items from my bag. Sai nodded and bit onto a stick as I yanked the kunai out of his shoulder. He whined into the stick as I cleaned and stitched the wound.  
"Alright lets go," I said lifting Sai and waiting for Hoshigake.  
"I can walk," Sai said softly.  
"No I will not let you fall behind I am your captain and to ensure your survival I will carry you," I said trying to hide my anger.  
"Did I anger you?" he asked silently having detected the irritation in my voice and expression, "I am sorry I was injured-"  
"Its not the fact you got injured! I just-" tell him the truth my inner self screamed, "I want to go back and kill them all for what happened to you! They are nothing but kidnappers and they don't deserve mercy for having stabbed an innocent officer who was sent to rescue someone they stole!" I growled angrily.  
Sai nodded slowly having understood some of what I said.  
"Plus they hurt you... badly," I said softly, only Sai heard and cocked his head.  
"Captain why will you not just let me help by keeping them back awhile while you go ahead?" he asked.  
"Because I will not let any of my team members die! I will protect you until I have no chakra left, then I will use every bit of brute strength I have left to defend you further until I am nothing but a shell," I said holding Sai instinctively tighter as we reached the border between nations. Hoshigake was farther ahead and still going strong.  
I heard a shout behind me and instantly kicked into my reserve chakra to enhance my speed. Kunai flew past us and I yelled to Hoshigake.  
"Get out of here now! Do not look back this is an order run and don't come back! Get that child home and do not stop until you are both safe I will hold them back!" Hoshigake nodded having heard and vanishing as he used his taijutsu stage 2 energy boost. I nodded and spun on my heal and set Sai down moving to stand in front of him and took up a stance. My hands raced through the symbols as I pooled chakra quickly.  
"Massive raining volcano!" I yelled releasing a hailstorm of fiery lava. I studied the chakra signatures and noticed they backed up a bit to wait until it cooled a bit. I snatched up Sai and began running desperate to get him out of here. Sai apparently had been studying me.  
"Captain why are you worried-" he asked curiously.  
"I don't want to lose you Sai!" I snapped upset that I was bringing my emotions into a mission.  
"But I am here-"  
"We may not get out of here alive Sai! I can't let you die! I love you!" I said as I heard them now approaching fast.  
Sai's eyes widening. He had been talking with Sakura about emotions and he realized this was a confession and he glanced down knowing that it was hard for someone to ever speak things like this. Sakura said it was especially hard for men. He raised his eyes back up to my worried ones that were scanning the woods, not knowing that the ninja in my arms was thinking of this.  
"Captain, there is a small cave just a mile and a half from here that is a great hiding place," Sai said knowing that I needed to rest soon or I would give out. The infiltration had taken a lot of my chakra and so had the jutsu's I had used so far.  
I nodded and took off in that direction. "Can you make a clone Sai?" I asked tiredly.  
"Yes captain," Sai said forming the hand symbols.  
"Send him the other way as a distraction," I said as I increased my speed once more.  
The clone raced away hurrying.  
"The cave is right-" we fell through the secret opening and landed behind a waterfall. I caught all of Sai's weight trying to keep from injuring him more. I panted softly and looked at Sai who was slowly sitting up now straddling me.  
"Captain are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Emotion? in Sai? I nodded slowly.  
Sai didn't believe me so he began feeling me for injuries. I cried out as he touched my ribs on the left side.  
"Liar," he whispered yanking my zipper down on my vest and pulling up my shirt to examine my ribs. I bit my lip to hide the pain. He pressed his palms to my injured ribs and released extra chakra into me. I could feel it increasing the healing speed. I moaned it almost hurt as I felt my ribs reaffixing themselves together.  
I relaxed slowly and sighed softly, "Where did you learn that?" I asked curiously.  
"Sakura taught me. She has taught me a lot of things," Sai said before stopping the excess chakra flow and moving to kiss my lips softly. I stiffened then gently kissed back surprised but not willing to let this go.  
"Sai," I panted softly from the kiss.  
"I love you too Captain, and we will get out of this together, just rest."  
I smiled and collapsed with exhaustion and relief.


End file.
